gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Star Brawl: Fun For Everyone
All Star Brawl: Fun for Everyone is a game for Everyone 10+ instead of Teen. It is said this is the second time it fea tures third-party characters from all timelines from all animes, movies, games, TV shows, real life, computers, comics and more! This is like All-Star Brawl and the Super Smash Bros. series and its 2 prequels but with more characters (e.g. Wipeout Canda & Wipeout contestants). This here is a game not for young children. This game will feature anything you interest. False Characters #Plankton #Princess Daisy #Princess Peach #Princess Zelda #Troy Bolton Items #Esopaghus #Fire Flower #Golden Hammer #Green Shell #Hammer #Ice Flower #Krabby Patty #Krabby Patty Secret Formula #Red Shell #Shell #Throat Jukebox Mode In most songs, Mormon Tabernacle Choir performs. Kart Mode Auditions-Confirmed Racers Only some characters confirmed in audition, including all veterans, 2 contestants and all the US presidents #Abigail Santos #Abraham Lincoln #Allen Ford #Andrew Jackson #Andrew Johnson #Barack Obama #Benjamin Harrison #Bill Clinton #Bowser #Calvin Coolidge #Chester A. Arthur #Diddy Kong #Donkey Kong #Dwight D. Eisenhower #Franklin D. Roosevelt #Franklin Pierce #Ganondorf #George H.W. Bush #George W. Bush #George Washington #Gerald Ford #Grover Cleveland #Harry S. Truman #Herbert Hoover #James A. Garfield #James Bunchanan #James K. Polk #James Madison #James Moore #Jimmy Carter #John Adams #John F. Kennedy #John Quincy Adams #John Tyler #Link #Luigi #Lyndon B. Johnson #Mario #Martin Van Buren #Millard Fillmore #Princess Peach #Richard Nixon #Ronald Reagan #Rutherford B. Hayes #Sheik #Theodore Roosevelt #Thomas Jefferson #Ulysses S. Grant #Wario #Warren G. Harding #William Henry Harrison #William Howard Taft #William McKinley #Woodrow Wilson #Yoshi #Zachary Taylor #Zelda Unlockable Characters 50cc #Birdo #Bowser Jr. #Jacalyn Fenske #Kelsi Nielsen #Kristi Rudmik #Lindsay Goldman #Martha Cox #Princess Daisy #Squidward Tentacles #Toadette 100cc #Eugene H. Krabs #Jason Cross #Karen Plankton #Louie #Ron Wear #Shane Johnson #Sheldon J. Plankton #Taryn Johnston #Tiara Gold #Zeke Baylor Modes #All-Star Mode #Arm Wrestling Mode #Boss Battles Mode #Story Mode #Wall Climbing Mode #Wrestling Mode Nominated Episodes #As Seen on TV #Can You Spare a Dime? #Chocolate w/ Nuts #Donut of Shame #Krusty Plate #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Mermaid Man Begins #My Pretty Seahorse Party Mode Boards The boards look like stages, but they have spaces. #East High School #Krusty Kantina #Krusty Krab #Toadette's Music Room Non-Playables All the characters who is playable from Rulin's the Loser chapter are non playables. They are all from Old Leaf a parody of New Leaf. #Abigail Santos #Allen Ford #Barnacle Boy #Bowser #Dennis #Dimentio #Donkey Kong #Dr. Eggman #Dry Bowser #Eugene H. Krabs #Funky Kong #Ganondorf #Goomba #Jacalyn Fenske #Jason Cross #Karen Plankton #Kelpy G #Kelsi Evans #Kelsi Nielsen #Kelpy Characters #King Boo #Larry the Lobster #Martha Cox #Mermaid Man #Mini Dennis #Paragoomba #Petey Piranha #Sharpay Kelsi #Sheldon J. Plankton #Squidward Tentacles #Squilliam Fancyson #Tabuu #Telsi Rand #Telsi Tancosova #Toadsworth #Vicky #White Mage #Zeke Baylor Playables #Birdo #Blooper #Diddy Kong #Dixie Kong #Dry Bones #Hammer Bro #Koopa Troopa #Luigi #Mario #Paratroopa #Princess Peach #Wario #Yoshi Plot Discription Oh no! Adolf Hitler has an attempt to take the whole entire world to be conquered during a great war. Since Mario reads a photo book about his memories, like getting married to Peach and has his children. He reminds of his personality on World War VI. On his old house of Mushroom Kigndom, they decide to go to Pripyat and rebuild. After the war, Hitler was trying to destroy the people. 20 days later, the team will need to call for emergency. Can you help them save the world? Rules Your tournament was hosted and you can parcipicate and the tournament is not yet started with your host, Microbuffer from Donkey Kong 64. Referees #765 Producer (765 Studios) #Alex Trebek (Jeopardy! Studios) #Andrea Lively (Nick Arcade Arena) #Baby Rosalina (Rosalina's Galaxy) #Barack Obama (White House) #Bob Barker (The Prize is Right Showroom) #Boolossus (Luigi's Mansion) #Boss (Boss' Office) #Bruce Buffer (UFC Cage) #Caesar (Caesar's Palace) #Captain Smith (Titanic) #Cory (Taito Wrestling Association Ring) #Cosmo & Wanda (Fairy World) #David Letterman (Interview Studio) #Dora (Dora's House) #God (Heaven) #Frosty the Snowman (Antarctica) #Harry Potter (Hogwarts School) #Jackie Chan (Karate Dojo) #Jay Leno (Interview Studio Audience Seating) #Jesus (Mountain) #Joe Michael (Today Show Area) #Joseph Stalin (Red Square) #Kris Aquino (Araneta Coliseum) #Krusty the Clown (Krustyln Studios) #Lakitu (Airplane) #Lil Wayne (Young Money Entertainment Masion) #Master Roshi (Roshi's Room) #Michael Buffer (Boxing Ring) #Michael Jackson (Moon) #Mills Lane (All Stages) #Mujoe (Jutter Place) #Noynoy Aquino (Malacanan Palace) #Nick Diamond (Celebrity Deatchmatch Celebrity Professional Wrestling Ring) #Pat Sajak (Wheel of Fortune Stage) #Professor Pac-Man (Pac-Man's House) #Professor Takahata (Takahata's Lab) #Queen Elizabeth (London) #Rinko-Chan (Cat Park) #Roy (Roy's Sports Hall) #Santa Claus (Santa's Workshop) #SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob's Pineapple House) #Teacher (School) #Timmy Turner (Dimmsdale Residential District) #Upchuck Tha Clown (Juggalo Championship Wrestling Ring) #Vince McHampton (World Wrestling Entertainment Ring) #Vincent Van Gore (Luigi's Mansion Inside) #Waddle Doo (Dream Land) #Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arena) Stages Returning Starter #Bridge of Eldin #Broadway Theater #Castle Siege #Dizzy Dummy #East High Gym #Grand Canal #Great Bay #Green Greens #Green Hill Zone #Krusty Kantina #Lava Springs #Lyrat Cruise #Mario Circuit #Mushroom Kingdom #New Pork City #Next Star Stage #Norfair #Princess Peach Circuit #Princess Peach's Castle #Qualifier #Shadow Moses Island #Smashville #SpongeBob's Pineapple Hosue #Squidward's Easter Head Moai House #Sweeper #Temple #Timmy Turner's House #Treedome Unlockable #Bikini Bottom (unlocked by using Karen Plankton 3 times) #Chum Bucket (unlocked by defeating Allen Ford as Plankton, Karen Plankton or they son) #Conch Street (unlocked by finding Squidward with a HSM or a Non-HSM playable) #East High School (eat a Krabby Patty 2 times) #Krusty Krab (unlocked by watching Shell of a Man or Fear of a Krabby Patty the entire time) #Montez-Bolton's House (unlocked by getting the Altlantis SquarePantis trophy) #Mushroom Kingdom 2 (unlocked by using at least 2 Wipeout contestants) #Pokémon Stadium 2 (unlocked by having a Krabby Patty 6 times with a character) #Rainbow Road (unlocked by having at least 100 characters) #Tasha's House (unlocked by having an Kelsi Nielsen vs. Allen Gregory in Arm Wrestling Mode) Subspace Essimary The similar rule to Welcome to Canada but both Annie and Leo (the Pierce siblings) were not too thrilled about their times. They have to sing the O'Canada pledge after you cleared Abigail Santos or Sharpay's place, the final resting place of Hitler. Theme Song *A conflict is in all parts from third to last parts. *All contestants of Wipeout investigates in Tokyo is in the second part *At the beginning, an MGM logo parody appears as Spidermonkey plays as Leo the Lion, the MGM mascot *Kelsi Nielsen & Troy Montez fight is the first part that Mario steals the secret formula and transform into spy *Mormon Tabernacle Choir Audi Fanam Illius Winners in Awards Hall of Fame Notable Best Wrestling Match Winners *Captain Barnacles v. Kwazii *Kelsi Evans v. Zack Elfron *Krystal v. Jackie Chan *Mario v. Luigi *Pearl v. Crimson Chin *Sharpay v. Nick *SpongeBob SquarePants v. Sandy Cheeks *Troy Bolton v. Samus Aran Notable Best Day Ever Winners *Abigail Santos *Batman *DoodleBob *Dry Bones *Kelsi Nielsen *Ike *Kelsi Evans *Krystal *Pearl Krabs *Ryan Evans *Sharpay Evans *Sharpay Kelsi *Supergirl *Superman *Telsi Tancosova *Toad *Toadette *Troy Bolton Notable Best Worm Winners *Birdo *Jacalyn Fenske *Squidward Tentacles *Toad Category:All-Star Brawl (Beauties) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Senior Year